


Combinding Worlds

by Spacesword16



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of girls must set aside their differences in order to rid the planet of strange creatures. However will they be able to see past their differences in order to use their powers for a greater good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters. They all belong to Rebecca sugar, I’m just bored enough to try write a weird Au fan fiction.
> 
> Author’s note: this is a High school au. Just imagine them as humans…without gems but with the same skin tones and powers.

 

 

 

“Keep up appearances they said….It’ll be fun. Fun my ass, more like eight hours of dealing with idiots.”

Lapis couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her housemate’s complaint, thinking to herself that maybe if the nerd would stop complaining so much that she might would enjoy something.

However it wasn’t her who voiced these thoughts, no it was their other housemate Jasper who was as burly as she was tall and had quite the temper, especially since she was not a morning person.

“And you complain too much I say….Come on nerd or we’ll be late for school.”

“Just hold on…I’m almost done!”

Jasper and Lapis both shared a look at that, a grin coming over each of their faces.

“Maybe if you didn’t insist on looking like a corn chip everyday people would actually not pick on you.” Jasper called while trying to stuff her still muddy football cleats into a duffle bag.

“Screw you Jasper!”

“You would!”

Lapis rolled her eyes at this, seriously wondering what had possessed her to move in with the two dweebs anyway. Especially since none of them really got along much.

“Can you two shut up? We’re going to be late again and I have a history test.” She stated, earning a scoff from Jasper.

“Why don’t you and Peridork date then? Two nerds together.” The buff teen retorted, earning a glare from both involved.

“Fuck off Jasper.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Try living with those two.” Lapis groaned, taking a seat beside Pearl who glanced up from her book.

Pearl glanced over at the two in question, watching as they bickered over some sort of assignment.

“I don’t know how you live there.” Pearl stated, earning a laugh.

“They’re a pain to be around, though at least Peridot stays holed up in her room.” Lapis replied before turning to her attention to the book in front of her.

 

Meanwhile Peridot sat trying to copy the notes on the board while Jasper pestered her.

“Come on, you’re good at math! If I fail I can’t be on the football team!”

 

Peridot rolled her eyes at that before returning her attention back to her notebook.

“Then start paying attention.” She quipped with a huff.

 

Jasper huffed as she collected her books and went over to Lapis, sitting down beside of her.

“Hey Lapis, can I ask you a favor?”

Lapis groaned at that and turned toward the tall, buff female.

“Can’t you ever do your own work?” she retorted, earning a smirk.

“Not when I have you two dweebs to do it for me.”

The jock replied before adding in a whisper just loud enough for Lapis to hear

“Plus I’ll give you ten bucks.”

Sighing the blue haired girl held her hand out for the folder.

“Fine but you and Peridot better keep it down tonight. I have a project to finish.”

 

After Japer left Pearl turned back toward her

“Why do you let her push you around? You know you can stay with us.”

She stated earning a slight smile.

“Thanks but no thanks. Remember the prank war that Amethyst and I got into that time when Steven decided to invite everyone to a sleep over?” Lapis stated, earning a laugh.

“It was worth the mess; seeing Peridot freak out. Who knew that she hates water?” Pearl retorted with a giggle.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s up with you miss grumpy?” Lapis stated, running a bit to catch up with Peridot who was stomping her way down the sidewalk.

“Amethyst is what’s up. She made me almost zap her in front of everyone.” Peridot answered then added with a grimace “and egg headed Jasper didn’t help.”

Lapis sighed at that, stealing a glance over at her flustered housemate who looked like a mix of being angry and embarrassed.

“I wish they could switch forms with me one day….see what it feels like to be part machine!”

 

During her rant neither of them noticed that someone was approaching them on a skateboard until Peridot stood rigid, covered in mud.

“That clod!” she seethed, though it only earned a light giggle from Lapis, who after glancing around levitated the mud off of her.

Peridot sent her a glare as she removed her visor, thrusting it out to the blue haired girl to clean.

“Clean these while you’re at it water witch.” She grumbled, only to earn another giggle.

 

Glaring back over at the blue haired girl Peridot snatched back the now clean visor and stormed ahead, muttering under her breath all the while.

“Oh don’t be like that.” Lapis laughed, easily catching up with her though she only earned a glare.

“Screw you Lapis.”

 

Meanwhile pearl had just arrived home, heading directly to her room to put her things away when suddenly Amethyst almost toppled her over by skating down the stairs.

“Amethyst you rat! Get back here!”

She yelled, rushing off after her.

“Don’t think so pearly bird! Can’t catch me!” Amethyst called over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out before rushing away.

“Watch it you two!” A tall figure grumbled as she walked inside, barely dodging them as she tossed her backpack onto the table just as a glow surrounded her, resulting in two shorter people standing there.

“That’s just great! We can’t even hold it together after a day of that place!” the red skinned one with an afro grumbled with a huff, earning a sigh.

“Well you get stressed in class…and we’ve been fused since we found out we could do it.” The other, who had an regal appearance replied as she leaned over and kissed the other girl’s cheek, earning a blush.

“Fine, I guess it can’t be all bad.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Give me my visor back you winged water rat!” Peridot yelled, rushing after the blue haired girl who had had taken flight, since now that they were inside they didn’t have to keep their abilities under wraps.

“Sorry Peri-dork! Don’t think so!” Lapis called while hovering above the other girl.

“You’re lucky I almost knocked myself out the last time or I’d come up there!” Peridot yelled, only to cause the other girl to start laughing.

“Oh you’ve got me shaking in my boots!” Lapis jeered, before slipping on the visor.

“That is so unsanitary! I am going to have to scald that now!”

Lapis just ignored her irritated housemate as she looked around the room, wondering just how on earth anyone could handle seeing everything with a lime green tint.

“Oh stop complaining….here. How do you stand that?” Lapis stated, dropping the item into Peridot’s hands.

“I’m used to it….plus it doubles as eye protection since I’m basically a walking computer.” The other stated grumpily as she put the glasses back on.

“You know people has been talking about how you wear those gauntlet things.” Lapis pointed out, earning a smirk.

“Since when do I care what they think? These things come in handy.” Peridot retorted, flexing so that the fingers on the glove would start rotating like a fan.

“See? Built in cooling unit.” She retorted, earning a chuckle.

“Only you would think of Technology like that you dork.” Lapis stated, earning a snort.

Peridot only rolled her eyes at that and sighed.

“Well I think I should get this homework done before Jasper gets here and starts making a racket.” She stated, before heading toward her room and closing the door. However much to Lapis’ amusement the door opened once again and Peridot leered out at her.

“Did she come home at lunch?”

Lapis could only nod yes as Peridot let out a loud huff.

“I told that clod not to touch my shit…and what does she go and do? Mess up my whole room and breaks my controller!”

Lapis winced as the door slammed shut, though more mumbling could be heard.

 

 

 

 

“Rose! Have you seen my skates?”

Amethyst called, earning a chuckle from tall woman who stood by the sink.

“Maybe if you’d modify that system of yours it wouldn’t be so hard to find them?” Pearl retorted from the table, earning a dirty look.

“Jeez…Can you two stop fighting? I’ve saw rabid alley cats get along much better than you two!” Ruby grumbled from where she stood rummaging through the fridge.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” they both complained, earning a collective chuckle from the other two.

“Well I haven’t seen your skates Amethyst but why don’t you and Pearl go look for them?” Rose stated.

Once the two teens left, muttering under their breaths Ruby turned to the towering figure.

“You think that’s a good idea?”

Rose just laughed “well they have to learn to get along some time!”

 

 


End file.
